


Anything For You

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, Fluff, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows





	Anything For You

“Y/N?” Sam’s voice bounced off the walls and eventually made its way to your bedroom. Your head lifted as your name echoed from somewhere else in the bunker. You slowly shifted your weight and attempted to stand, but a sharp pain in your left thigh, around the hip area, caused you to stop all movement, a whine-like groan passing through parted lips.

Something had happened on your last hunt, and your walking disorder had suddenly become so much worse. It had only been a very faint limp that you blamed on sore muscles and rigid limbs, but the demon had somehow done something to it, and you could barely stand, let alone walk.

“Y/N!” Sam called out, once again, but slightly louder. His voice sounded concerned as he had already expected you to be there.

You used your arms to lift your body from the chair, venturing to hold in your strained cries of pain. You whimpered softly as you stood, taking a step with your good leg but when it came time to take a step with your bad leg, you decided to not even try.

“I… I can’t!” With tears threatening to fall from E/C eyes, you clenched your fists and tried to stay standing because falling would cause the pain to skyrocket.

Cas threw the door open, almost ripping it off its hinges, and rushed over to you, lifting you from the ground and laying you on your bed. He gently laid you on your back, the covers wrapping around you as your body sank into the memory foam mattress.

“What happened?” He asked once you were settled in and comfortable with the position you were laying in.

“The demon…” You kept it simple for him, to help him understand that it was just the demon that caused this; nothing else. Which, manifestly, was a lie, but that’s all you needed him to believe.

Cas nodded and lifted his fingers to your forehead, resting them between your eyes and concentrating as he healed your wounds. The pain gradually declined and you felt relief, that familiar feeling of only your disorder coming back to you, which was comforting because you knew that everything was back in order - mostly.

“Better?” Cas’ lip curled in the smallest smile as you nodded your head, pleased that the killer agony was gone. Only the usual pain that you dealt with every day was present. “Walk for me.” His monotone statement caused the room to go completely silent.

You exhaled slowly, the shaky breath sounding forced as you warily stood from the bed. Deciding to get the worst part over with, you took a step with your left leg - your bad leg - and then your right. With only the tiniest limp, you walked across the room cautiously, trying your hardest to hide the limp, knowing that the angel was watching your every move.

You smiled and spun back around to face him. “I’m okay.” You glanced down, your insecurities getting the best of you, and made your way back over to him.

With brow furrowed and head tilted slightly to the right, he slowly shook his head. “Y/N,” he warned, “No, you’re not.” His pitch lowered an octave as he spoke, and your shoulders slumped. He knew.

“What do you mean? I’m fine.” You lied through your teeth, practically knowing that it wasn’t going to work. He’s an angel for God’s sake.

“Y/N. I know you’re lying. And you’re limping. You are not ‘fine’.” Cas stepped closer to you, gaze softening as he saw your lip pout and your eyes flicking down to your shoes.

“I’ve been limping my entire life.” You voice gradually lowered as you mumbled, your words inaudible to humans, but not to the angel standing in front of you.

Cas’ brow furrowed as he processed your words. He slowly lifted both hands up to your head and held it, using his powers to infer what you meant. His head dropped with his hands as he replayed the scene inside his head, of you never learning to walk properly because of your walking disorder.

“Y/N,” Castiel’s voice was hushed as he spoke, “why didn’t you tell me? Or Sam and Dean?”

You sniffled and looked down, a stray tear sliding down your cheek and ending up in the grooves of your nose. “Because I feel ugly and I just… I feel like you shouldn’t love me - nobody should - because I’m just… Useless and pathetic.” You finished with multiple tears streaming down your face, only to have them wiped away by the soft pads of Castiel’s thumbs.

Y/N, no. That’s not true. You’re beautiful - beyond beautiful - and you are not pathetic. Or useless. You are unbelievably brave and helpful to everyone. And, incredibly smart. We don’t deserve you, Y/N. And you know what?“ Cas paused, giving you a soft smile as you looked up into his eyes.

"W-what?” You answered, throat recovering from being partly closed up.

“I should love you, and I do - more than anything. Y/N, you mean everything to me, and you are the most important thing to me. I’ve never loved anything more than you.” Cas finished, forehead centimeters away from yours as more tears fell from your, already, red, puffy eyes.

Your hand lifted to cover your mouth as he spoke and you let a few sobs shake your body. “C-Cas…” You inhaled slowly and carefully. “I… I love you, too.” You ultimately let go, throwing your arms around Castiel’s neck and sobbing into his shoulder as he softly hushed you.

You cried for a few more minutes before fully calming down and pulling away from him to look into his beautiful, blue eyes. You cupped his face with your right hand and firmly pressed your lips to his, kissing him with everything you had, as you let go of your shyness and only focused on him.

You pulled away and rested your forehead against his. With eyes closed, you spoke. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
